Anthem Works: Our Bed
by Escaped Mental Author
Summary: This is one of the fanfictions my friend has asked me to pass around. Anyways this one is about the twins Mi and Aki who have had a secret for quiet a while and during the night everyone will find out what it is thanks to there bed.  Enjoy Skyways/Anthem.


Title: Our Bed

Pairing: Mi x Aki

Warning: Hentai, Incest

Rating: M

As another day ended at the Khazahana home everyone returned to their rooms tired from yet another wild day. The remains of some furniture still lay strewn about the downstairs like elaborate pieces to a puzzle, though they were a problem for the morning. From the shared room of Mi and Aki Khazahana a soft and seductive moan was heard.

Inside of the room Aki laid on the bed his body bare, his and Mi's clothes were tossed around the bed they were sharing. His soft brown hair had been pulled back rather messily his ice blue eyes were fixated on his twin sister. Mi lay there in her twin brothers embrace her icy cold body warmed by Aki's almost feverish hot body. "At last were finally alone," Aki whispered into Mi's ear in a soft tone as he ran a single finger up her body. Mi shivered in his hold looking up at him her cheeks turning a pure cherry red with a blush. "Please don't tease me Aki," Mi whispered softly as she leaned up licking his lips softly, as she pulled her arms around his neck pressing her body against his.

Her younger brother leaned in kissing Mi deeply; she blushed surrendering to his will kissing back. The kiss became deeper and deeper as the two began to move their tongues as one moving them around one another. Aki moved a single hand lower moving it against her inner tight rubbing it up slowly as a devious smile crept along his lips. He felt his hand press against Mi's soft inner lips watching her eye go wide her body shuddering in surprise.

"You're so cute like this," Aki teased running two fingers up the slit easily sliding one in, as he did the reaction was almost instant she cried out in ecstasy her body oh his. "Aki please no more teasing me," Mi moaned out slowly nipping his neck at the most sensitive area watching his body tense at the very movement, as she laying her head back into his chest. "Anything you want," he whispered in a soft yet demanding voice, into his sister's ear nuzzling her softly like a cat would as he moved allowing his erection to slide against his twin's pussy the length growing wet from her warm juices. . Mi smiled giggling softly enjoying this moment more then any other in the day, leaning in as she kissed Aki pulling away before he could kiss back.

"It seems that every single time we do this you get bigger," She whispered letting the tip of his hard cock press against her as she slid it in slowly as Mi began moaning in pleasure, her body surrendering to him in fully, she wanted him more then anything else in the world. Aki took the start kissing his sister with a deep passion to suppress her loud moans of pleasure. Mi smiled staring up in his eyes as she kissed back not wasting any time, as she sat up breaking the kiss as Mi moved off him for a few moment lying down on the bed so that he would have the perfect view of her pussy and ass. "You really are so naughty sis," Aki said leaning in as with one swift, skillful movement Aki fully entered his twin smiling softly looking down at her. Mi gasped crying out in pleasure her body shaking she tightened around his member, as she nearly collapsed at that moment. Aki smiled moving in as he took her breasts into his hands holding Mi up as he teased her without mercy pulling out only a small amount before moving back in.

Mi cried out in ecstasy moving her hips with his making it so no matter how much he moved his throbbing hard cock would remain inside of her. Aki continued picking up speeds with his thrusting moaning out as he looked down at his twin his eyes filled with desire. Though as they continued not for a moment did they notice their bed beginning to rock with the movements. "Faster Aki please I'm going to cum," Mi cried out her body shaking from the building orgasm as her body felt like it was on fire, burning from such a forbidden and wonderful lust. Aki continued harder now his own body chilled to the point of a deep shiver, that sensation ran though his body and that was all it took. At that one moment all control he had was lost he released his warm seed deep into her. Mi cried out cumming with her twin; though it wasn't simple pleasure that put her into such a feverish lust, it was the fact of how taboo it was. Just as they were about to pull apart the frame of the bed splintered in a loud creek as it shattered like it was made of glass. Splinters and broken bits of wood hitting the ground causing loud defining crack.

It was a wonder the bed had lasted this long, after the countless nights of their passionate love making it was bound to give out some time. Though why now of all times when everyone in the house could hear the sound of it shattering. It had to be some sort of punishment from above for what they had been doing. Though it was too late now the damage had been done.

Aki panted knowing that their love making had woken everyone on this floor maybe even in the whole house. Mi clung to him closely scared for what might happen if someone else found out. Aki nuzzled against her softly covering her body with a blanket as someone began to bang on their door. "You to okay," it was their older sister Ai, they both got scared now; if she found out it would only be a few minutes before half the house knew what they were doing.

"We're fine Ai," Mi stuttered in short bursts she was still trying to regain her breathe from everything, though having Aki's manhood still inside of her wasn't helping one bit. Moments later the door shook and broke into splinters before they could react. Their oldest cousin Higu walked in, his messy dirty black and brown mixture hair hung low covering his eyes as always he only wore a white shirt and his cameo boxers, his skin was a dirty milk color in the light. His guitar still hung in a playing position from being used to blow the door open with a burst of sound with a single note. Higu and Ai looked into the room to find their naked family members holding onto one another, bodies still connected.

Higu walked away at that second not wanting anything to do with the chaos as their parents Sky and Ruru ran to the scene to find out what had been happening. At this point it was game over the family knew the twins secret. Aki blushed softly as he peeked over his twins shoulder waving his hand at the mini crowd that had gathered in their doorway to stare. "Hi mom, hi dad," was all he managed to say he was too scared to think of anything else. Mi sighed knowing that her and Aki were in serious trouble, but to her it didn't matter she was glad just to have had that time with her brother.


End file.
